destino roto
by madness000
Summary: todas las personas en el mundo están amarradas a los hilos del destino, que sucede cuando la única persona que no lo esta, interviene en cierto incidente cambiando el destino de todos los que lo rodean...
1. Chapter 1

La vacaciones, son un tiempo que tienen los estudiantes, como recompensa por sus esfuerzos durante cierto tiempo de estudio, durante este tiempo los estudiantes son libres de hacer lo que quieran, o al menos es así para la mayoría, hasta para cierto chico, este chico se encontraba actualmente a bordo de un tren hacia un destino desconocido.

"asi que humano, ¿A dónde exactamente nos dirigimos?" cierta diosa pregunto curiosa por su destino.

"bueno, según entendí, viajaremos a una ciudad llamada fuyuki city" touma contesto mientras veía su teléfono celular.

Resulta que dos días después del inicio de vacaciones, su padre lo había llamado diciéndole que para estas vacaciones irían a una ciudad donde vivía un viejo amigo suyo, y no hace mucho le había ofrecido a el y su familia pasar las vacaciones con el.

Touma se encontraba reacio a ir a una ciudad desconocida y dejar ciudad académica sobre todo con los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos, pero no pudo negarle nada a su madre, quien había mencionado que vivieron un tiempo en esa ciudad y una vieja amiga estaba esperando por volverlo a ver, información que preocupo a touma debido a que no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre ello.

"mi padre se mantuvo firme en pasar estas vacaciones en familia" touma sonrió, no negaría que pasar un tiempo en familia era algo que lo emocionaba, dando el momento correcto para conocer un poco de su pasado.

"está bien, con todo lo que has pasado, te mereces un descanso" othinus declaro mientras se aferraba a su bufanda

-atención pasajeros, estamos llegando a la siguiente parada fuyuki city-

Touma guardo su teléfono y tomo sus maletas, esperando que el tren abriera sus puertas.

Luego de salir el tren touma se dirigió hacia la entrada de la estación donde la gente se arremolinaba entrando y saliendo de la estación, el comenzó a buscar entre la multitud, su padre le había explicado que en la estación lo estaría esperando una vieja amiga suya llamada taiga fujimura, cuando le pregunto como la reconocería le dijo que el se daría cuenta con solo verla.

No tuvo que buscar mucho tiempo, dado que en un momento una mujer estaba corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa mientras gritando su nombre.

"TOUMAAA" la mujer envistió al chico.

Touma se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo, mientras trataba de escapar.

"mira cuanto has crecido, y que pasa con ese cabello, pareces un delincuente…no me digas que tomaste en cuenta los concejos del viejo y te convertiste en uno" la mujer declaro mientras restregaba su mejilla con la suya.

"espera…fujimura…san" touma apenas pudo hablar.

la mujer lo soltó rápidamente al ver que touma tenía dificultades para hablar, luego lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

Touma agradeció la ayuda y miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente, cabello castaño corto y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un vestido verde con una camisa amarilla con rallas negras y zapatos blancos.

"hehehe perdón por eso touma, la emoción me gano" taiga se disculpó con una sonrisa tonta.

Touma rio nerviosamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

"bueno, fujimura-san…" touma trato de pensar en el mejor curso de acción a tomar.

Sin embargo taiga lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"que pasa con el fujimura…se que no nos hemos visto en algunos años pero aun asi" taiga lo regaño.

"…" touma se congelo

No tenía ni idea como referirse a ella, pero aun podía jugar la carta de ha pasado un tiempo.

"lo siento, entonces tai-" touma no logro terminar de hablar al ver una mirada peligrosa en su rostro.

"sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por ese nombre…cielos, puedes decirme fuji-nee o onee-chan como en lo viejos tiempos" taiga declaro, cambiando su rostro peligroso a uno mas alegre, a lo que touma solo asintio en confirmación.

"ahora vamos, te mostrare el lugar donde te quedaras de ahora en adelante y mientras llegamos me cuentas como has estado" taiga lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de la estación.

Durante el camino los dos hablaron sobre sus vidas y como habían llegado hasta el dia de hoy, touma dio gracias a su personalidad ya que, ella asumió que la había olvidado y le refresco la memoria, contándole muchas cosas sobre cómo se conocieron, hasta cuando se despidieron.

Unas horas después habían llegado a una casa al estilo tradicional muy elegante, el rara vez habia tenido la oportunidad ver una casa asi, fue una sorpresa, según taiga le había contado, estaría viviendo en la casa de un amigo de la familia, actualmente solo vive una persona y dicha persona estuvo de acuerdo con que el pasara las vacaciones allí, touma le daría las gracias cuando lo conociera.

"asi que touma, dime como seguiste con aquello" taiga hablo de repente interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.

"¿aquello?" touma pregunto.

Taiga le dio una mirada preocupada, pero negó con la cabeza y sonrió de repente.

"no es nada, shirou nos esta esperando" ella declaro emocionada.

"shirou" touma la miro.

"asi es, emiya shirou, te agradara, es tan amable como tu y su cocina es algo fuera de este mundo" taiga sonrió.

Touma asintió, esperando conocer a esa persona.

 **-tiempo después-**

Touma camino al laido de taiga hacia la gran casa de estilo tradicional, en la entrada se enocntraba un chico de cabello rojo, tés blanca, vestía una camisa blanca con mangas largas azules y un pantalón de color azul oscuro.

"shirouu" taiga grito anunciando su llegada.

"fuji-nee…oh tu debes ser kamijou-san, es un gusto conocerte" el chico le sonrió.

Touma rápidamente asintió

"igualmente emiya-san"

"fuji-nee me ha hablado mucho de ti, no ha parado desde que se enteró de que estarías aquí de visita" shirou rio mientras taiga se sonrojaba

"por supuesto, el es mi amigo de la infancia, yo cuide de el cuándo era más joven" taiga declaró mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

Touma solo rio nerviosamente.

Luego de las presentaciones, los tres entraron y en la sala de estar hablaron durante un tiempo, conociéndose mejor, touma disfruto su tiempo con ambos, taiga era alguien muy vivaz para el, mientras shirou era una persona muy agradable.

"bueno, shirou te dejo a cargo de touma, debo terminar de calificar algunos exámenes, asi que regresare dentro de algunas horas" taiga declaro mientras caminaba hacia la salida, sin embargo se detuvo y miro a touma.

"tu padres llegaran el día de mañana en la tarde, asi que no te preocupes, nos vemos en la cena" ella le sonrió y salió de la casa.

Touma y shirou siguieron conociéndose mientras empezaban los preparativos para la cena, ya que touma se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en la cena y la casa de ahora en adelante, shirou se negó ya que era su invitado y no podía dejarlo, pero touma persistió, hasta que el acepto, ahora los dos se preparaban para cocinar.

 **-en otro lugar-**

"asi es, ha llegado sano y salvo" taiga declaro mientras calificaba otro examen y hablaba por teléfono al mismo tiempo.

"…"

"lo se, yo también estuve preocupada, si me hubiera dejado ir por el personalmente no tendríamos que estar tan preocupados" taiga gruño molesta.

"…"

Taiga se detuvo y su rostro se oscureció.

"no estoy de acuerdo, el debe quedarse en donde pueda cuidar de el, no dejare que sufra de nuevo, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo" ella declaro con una voz seria.

"…"

"espera…que quieres decir con que ellos no vendrán" ella se levantó exaltada.

"…"

"Pero son sus vacaciones, que sentido tiene enviarlo aquí, si no pueden venir" ella apretó el bolígrafo en su mano derecha.

"…"

"entiendo, no, dile que yo se lo diré" taiga no espero respuesta, colgó y guardo el teléfono mientras tomaba la pequeña fila de papeles y con un grito comenzó a calificarlo a una velocidad no apta para una persona normal.

"no te preocupes touma, te daré las mejores vacaciones de verano que has tenido en la vida" ella declaro con emoción.

 **-de regreso en la casa emiya-**

"bien, con esto debe estar listo" shirou sonrió.

"emiya-san la mesa esta lista" touma declaro.

"bien, ahora solo debemos esperar a que fuji-nee regrese" shirou declaro mientras se quitaba el delantal.

Como si fuese un llamado, la puerta se abrió de repente con un sonido fuerte.

"chicos he llegado" taiga grito mientras entraba con una especie de danza.

Los dos chicos solo la miraron con una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por sus mejillas.

La cena fue mas tranquila de lo que shirou esperaba, taiga contaba sus aventuras con touma de joven mientras, el chico mencionado la miraba con interés, escuchando cada palabra con cuidado.

"eso me recuerda" taiga paro de repente.

Los dos chicos dejaron de comer y la miraron.

"tus padres no podrán llegar, parece que tu padre tuvo una tarea respecto a su trabajo, tu madre lo acompañara asi que ninguno de los dos vendrá, si todo sale bien dijeron que llegaran lo mas rápido que puedan, hasta entonces me dejaron encarga de ti" taiga declaro mientras atrapaba al chico en un fuerte abrazo.

Touma pareció abatido por un momento, pero luego sonrio levemente mientras asentía y aceptaba el abrazo sin embargo un sonido llamo la atención de todos.

"podrías soltar al humano" una voz de mando.

Todos miraron al hombro de touma, en el había una chica miniatura con un traje de cuero negro, sombrero a juego, aferrándose a la bufanda del chico.

Taiga rápidamente se alejó del chico.

"touma…¿que es esa cosa?" taiga grito.

"ehh…" touma parecía en perdida de palabras.

"fuji-nee, no es una cosa, es un robot, touma-san me explico que para su cumpleaños un amigo se la había regalado, y su nombre es othinus" shirou explico.

El había descubierto a la muñeca cuando touma se resbalo en la cocina, touma le había explicado que era una muñeca avanzada con una personalidad propia.

"ohhh que linda" taiga cambio rápidamente y se acercó a la mencionada muñeca.

Comenzó a revisarla de pie a cabeza con la vista.

"¿pero que pasa con esa ropa tan reveladora?" taiga pregunto.

El rostro de touma oscureció y busco ayuda al mirar a shirou, sin embargo shirou solo lo miro ya que había evitado hacer esa pregunta, pero ahora parecía interesado, touma explico que era la ropa que venía con la muñeca, shirou y taiga asintieron en compresión pero se podía decir que ambos dudaban del por qué no la vestía de otra forma, pero dejaron al chico en paz.

"aléjate de mi, humano haz algo" othinus demando mientras se alejaba de las manos de taiga.

"interesante, parece que en verdad tiene una personalidad propia, ciudad académica debe ser un lugar con una tecnología impresionante, para crear algo así" taiga admiraba a othinus.

Othinus le dio una oscura mirada mientras se posicionaba de una forma sentada en el hombro de touma ahora que había sido revelada.

"bueno, por ahora tengo que irme, shirou te veo mañana en la escuela" taiga se despidió de ambos y salio del lugar.

Los dos chicos solo suspiraron, mientras limpiaban, tiempo despues ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"supongo que podría aprovechar este tiempo, conociendo el lugar" touma murmuro.

"deberías descansar humano, has tenido un dia muy agitado" othinus declaro mientras ella descansaba en una cama improvisada por el chico con una manta pequeña, touma cerro sus ojos hundiéndose en su sueño.

Rojo y negro, el caminaba por lo que parecía ser una especie de camino, pero su alrededor tenia escombros, fuego consumiéndolo todo y por alguna razón el cielo se había tornado de un color rojo brillante, con líneas negras onduladas.

Touma no sabía dónde estaba, pero no podía dejar de sentir nauseas, el no era un experto a la hora de juzgar un ambiente, pero el lugar en el que se encontraba actualmente, era horroroso, sentía como si una presión lo estuviera intentando consumir.

"asi que eres tu" una voz resonó en el lugar.

Touma se giro, buscando la fuente de la voz, sin embargo no había nadie.

"tu existencia es rara….interesante" de nuevo la voz.

"¿quien eres?" el pregunto, el podía sentir que alguien lo observaba, una presencia maligna, una presencia que nunca habia sentido antes, esa intensión maligna que emanaba.

Sin embargo, unos minutos tras su pregunta frente a el una esfera de oscuridad se formo, de ella una especie de silueta humana emergió.

"quien soy no es importante" la silueta declaro.

Touma se puso en guardia.

"tranquilo chico, no tengo intención alguna de herirte" la silueta declaro mientras levantaba su mano y lo señalaba con el dedo, "vengo a advertirte" su voz resonó por el lugar.

Touma le dio una mirada confusa, advertirle, eso no le sonaba bien.

"¿de que?"

"guerra" la silueta declaro.

Touma se congelo, esa palabra había desencadenado una serie de recuerdos en su mente.

"una guerra iniciara pronto, tu deb-" la silueta declaro.

Touma despertó, el sudor baja por su rostro mientras su mano se encontraba en su cabeza, el lo sintió, su imagine breaker había negado algo, pero la pregunta fue que.

"guerra…" touma murmuro

Touma no pudo dormir esa noche….

 **-al día siguiente-**

Touma suspiro, hace un rato habia desayunado con taiga, shirou y una chica tímida llamada sakura, chica que habia llamado su atención, por alguna razón sus ojos le recordaron a cierta persona.

Pero decidió dejar el pensamiento para más tarde, el había discutido con othinus sobre el tema, tenía que probar si sucedía de nuevo, ahora que estaba solo en casa era una oportunidad perfecta, asi que se acomodó y gracias a la falta de sueño, no le fue difícil dormirse.

 **-sueño-**

De nuevo, se encontraba en ese lugar, sin embargo había algo diferente la silueta está sentada sobre un escombro.

"eso fue rápido…no pensé que vendrías tan pronto" la silueta declaro.

"asi que no fue una pesadilla" el deseaba por que fuera asi.

"no lo es, esto es una conexión por medio de una inmersión en tus sueños, no puedo presentarme frente a ti en la realidad ya que no tengo cuerpo" la silueta declaro con simplicidad.

"¿Quién eres?" touma pregunto

"crei haberte dicho que eso no es importante, el tiempo se te acaba y tu pierdes el tiempo" la silueta giro su cabeza hacia el.

"entonces dime, ¿que quieres?" touma declaro molesto.

"una guerra está a punto de empezar, 7 magos, 7 sirvientes, en una guerra por el objeto mas poderoso del planeta, el santo grial, un objeto con el poder de cumplir cualquier deseo" la silueta se levantó.

Touma solo lo miro, mientras procesaba la información.

"sin embargo lo que los magos no saben, es que el grial fue corrompido por un mal tan grande como el mundo mismo, y solo traerá destrucción y muerte a este mundo" la silueta declaro mientras saltaba del escombro hacia el suelo.

Touma suspiro, de nuevo habia quedado envuelto en otro incidente que peligraba el mundo, el podía ver sus paz y vacaciones desvanecerse como un espejismo.

"lo estas tomando mejor de lo que espere" la silueta llamo su atención.

"estoy mas aterrado de lo que parezco, ¿Por qué yo?"

"hace 10 años hubo otra guerra, la cual consumió una parte de esta ciudad y mato a cientos de personas, pero uno de los magos logro detenerlo destruyendo el grial" la silueta explico.

"entonces…"

"sin embargo solo destruyo su contendor, el grial no es algo que puedes destruir…sin embargo ay algo que solo tu puedes hacer" la silueta lo señalo o más bien a su brazo derecho.

"si tocas el grial puedes anular lo que lo corrompió y así evitar la destrucción de la humanidad" la silueta camino hacia el.

"no te obligare si no quieres hacerlo, pero estarás abandonando a todas las personas si te niegas" la silueta se detuvo frente a el y se agacho levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

"asi que dime kamijou touma, ¿estarás dispuesto a entrar en otra guerra para salvar a la humanidad?" la silueta pregunto.

Touma apretó sus puños, pero no desvió la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

"lo hare, no dejare que personas inocentes mueran si puedo evitarlo" el declaro con seriedad.

La silueta sonrió, una sonrisa que el podría describir como aterradora.

"bien dicho, sin embargo tu solo no podrás hacer todo el trabajo, necesitaras ayuda" la silueta de pronto tomo su brazo izquierdo.

"que demonios" touma gruño, un dolor punzante y ardiente se extendió por todo su brazo.

En su brazo alguna especie de tatuaje cubrió todo su brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro, eran de color negro, con un ligero brillo rojizo.

"con eso bastara, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte, a quienes llames será tu elección" la silueta lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse.

"nos volveremos a ver kamijou touma, pero me temo que no será del mismo lado" la silueta declaro.

Su visión se oscureció.

"hasta luego aquel que purifica a dios y exorciza al demonio"

 **-realidad-**

Touma despertó exaltado, llevo su mano derecha a su cabeza pero no hubo efecto del imagine breaker, al recordar lo sucedido, rápidamente reviso su brazo izquierdo.

"no ay nada" el murmuro.

Que fue lo que sucedió exactamente, esa pregunta se mantenía en su mente, lo que no sabía sin embargo, fue que su vida seria afectada nuevamente esa misma noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Touma paso la mitad del día pensativo, una parte de si mismo se preguntada si ese sueño en verdad fue una señal de advertencia de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, o solo fue una pesadilla causada por el estrés de lo sucedido hace menos de dos semanas.

Ha pasado un dia desde la advertencia de la silueta, pero nada había pasado.

"el tiempo se te acaba y tu pierdes el tiempo" el murmuro lo que la silueta le había dicho.

"¿pasa algo touma-san?" shirou pregunto

Touma se paró en seco y dirigió su atención hacia el chico que estaba a su lado cocinando.

"no es nada, solo pienso en algunas cosas" touma respondió nerviosamente.

"claro" shirou regreso su atención hacia lo que estaba cocinando.

Touma decido hablar con othinus esta noche.

"la mesa esta puesta sempai" una voz llamo la atención de ambos.

Una chica de cabello color violeta y ojos del mismo color, lleva un uniforme similar al de shirou, asumiendo que asistían al mismo instituto, para el era una chica agradable, sin embargo había algo en sus ojos que le recordaba a cierta persona, no podía decirlo con certeza pero algo le había sucedido a la chica, pero decidió dejar eso de lado por el momento.

"gracias sakura" shirou agradeció y procedió a servir el desayuno.

El desayuno fue normal, sin incidente alguno, una agradable conversación entre los presentes, aunque durante la conversación todos notaron que la mente de touma estaba por las nubes, pero nadie quiso decir nada.

"bueno, sakura y yo no vamos primero" shirou se despidió.

"yo debo darme prisa, hoy tengo examen sorpresa para mis alumnos " taiga declaró con un tono alegre pero cruel.

Touma se quedó solo.

"debería de conseguir algo que hacer mientras tanto" touma muro pensativo.

Taiga le había dicho que este fin de semana lo llevaría de paseo por los lugares mas divertidos de la ciudad, sin embargo los incidentes que han estado pasando en la ciudad la tenían algo preocupada, por lo que solo irían a ciertos lugares, mientras tanto le dejo un mapa con lugares a donde podía ir a pasar el rato si se aburría de estar solo en casa.

"bueno supongo que podría salir a conocer un poco" touma se dirigió a su habitación.

"entonces humano, me dirás lo que te molesta" othinus quien estaba en uno de los muebles observando todo con tranquilidad.

Touma se congelo en el acto, luego se recuperó y con un gran suspiro se sento en el suelo recostado a la pared.

"¿se nota demasiado?" el pregunto.

"eres malo tratando de ocultarlo" othinus respondió con simplicidad.

Touma sonrió levemente, sin más que decir, procedió a contarle todo a othinus, desde la pesadilla, hasta la advertencia de la silueta sin nombre.

"la guerra por el santo grial" othinus murmuro pensativa.

"sabes algo sobre ello" touma pregunto curioso.

"un ritual formado por tres familias de magos, se ha practicado por más de 100 años, 7 magos son elegidos por el grial, para luego invocar 7 sirvientes que luchen y el ultimo que quede en pie, obtendrá un deseo" othinus explico.

Touma se levantó y tomo su bufanda, luego se dirigió hacia othinus quien se subió a su hombro.

"un objeto capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo" touma contemplo la idea.

Touma salió de la residencia emiya mientras tenía planeado caminar un poco mientras procesaba la información que othinus le proporciono y discutían las acciones a tomar.

"no es tan simple en realidad, todo objeto mágico capaz de cumplir un deseo sin restricción alguna, en su mayoría es una falsa ilusión o una trampa la cual termina en destrucción" othinus explico,

"como pedir un deseo a un genio, en sus cuentos, uno debía ser demasiado especifico en su deseo, de lo contrario el genio, le daría algo similar, pero a la vez completamente diferente a lo que pidió" touma logro ver un pequeño parque de juegos para niños.

"no del todo, sin embargo efectivamente se debe ser lo mas especifico posible a la hora de pedir su deseo, sin embargo, si lo que dices es cierto y el grial ha sido contaminado por una fuerza oscura, sin importar cual sea el deseo, terminara en un caos" othinus lo miro.

Touma se sentó en la banca, mientras miraba el parque con niños jugando entre si.

"¿como se supone que detenga algo como esto?" touma murmuro.

"si lo que dijo es cierto, la guerra deberá comenzar en estos días, de ser asi, me temo que no te será fácil" ohinus miro el brazo derecho del chico.

"ahora que lo mencionas, el me puso algo extraño en el brazo izquierdo" touma levanto su brazo izquierdo mientras hablaba.

"¿algo extraño?" othinus lo miro curiosa.

Touma tomo a othinus y la puso a su lado, mientras el extendía su brazo izquierdo para que ella lo examinara, othinus se acercó y lo toco.

"físicamente no hay nada fuera de lo normal…" ella declaró.

Touma espero pacientemente, esperando que othinus lograra encontrar algo, los minutos pasaron.

"ay algo en tu brazo, pero no puedo saber que es, ¿tu brazo derecho no ha negado algo al tocarlo?" othinus lo miro.

Touma negó con la cabeza, efectivamente el había probado pasar su mano derecha por todo su brazo izquierdo, esperando negar cualquier hechizo que se le pusiera, sin embargo no había nada, othinus solo suspiro.

"admiro la forma en como terminas inmerso en situaciones como esta" ella murmuro.

"espera un momento, yo no busque esto" touma protesto.

"sin embargo, terminaste formando parte" othinus declaro.

"…" touma no dijo nada.

El tiempo paso y ambos decidieron regresar debido a que era tarde.

Touma camino de regreso hacia la residencia emiya, durante el camino el había ayuda a una chica a encontrar a su perro que había roto su correa, le tomo algo de tiempo pero logro ayudarla, sin darse cuenta que se había hecho de noche.

"humano, ay una concentración de magia no muy lejos de nosotros" othinus declaro de repente.

"¿a que te refieres?" touma pregunto.

Othinus le señalo un edificio al cual touma salió corriendo, en solo media hora había llegado a un edificio, según aprecia departamentos, pero habia algo extraño, en la entrada una persona estaba tirada en el suelo, touma salió corriendo en su ayuda.

"¿se encuentra bien?" touma le pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta.

La chica respiraba, pero parecía que había perdido el conocimiento, al mirar dentro del edifico mas personas estaban tiradas en el suelo inconvincentes.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?"

"magia, alguien esta tomando la fuerza de vida de las personas en este edificio" othinus miro con desagrado.

"su fuerza de vida…eso quiere decir que.."touma murmuro.

"si los drenan por completo, estas personas van a morir" othinus comenzo a analizar el lugar.

"¿Cómo lo detengo?" touma pregunto.

"debes encontrar el sello que lo desencadeno" othinus explico.

Touma comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, luego de buscar por los primeros tres pisos, encontró una sello localizado en una pared, tenía la forma de un ojo.

"ese debe ser" touma apretó su puño derecho.

Sin embargo, en el pasillo una niebla negra cubrió el piso y de ella emergieron esqueletos, tres esqueletos con alguna especie de armas de hueso.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" touma pregunto mientras se preparaba.

"son familiares, no te preocupes están hechos de magia, solo tócalos con tu mano derecha" ella ordeno.

El primer esqueleto se lanzó hacia touma con su espada, hacia su cabeza, sin embargo touma lo evito girando hacia un lado, luego con su puño derecho lo golpeo en el cráneo, al segundo siguiente el esqueleto se quebró como si fuera de cristal y desapareció en la nada.

Los dos esqueletos restantes se miraron entre si y procedieron atacar juntos, touma evadió la espada del primero, pero el segundo logro hacer un corte en su espalda, touma aprovecho la oportunidad y toco el brazo de uno de ellos causando que se rompiera como cristal y se desvaneciera, para luego lanzar un gancho derecho a el rostro del segundo esqueleto, causando la misma reacción, touma se giró y espero la aparición de más, sin embargo nada paso.

"humano apresúrate" othinus ordeno.

Touma apretó su puño derecho y corrió hacia el sello, con solo un toque el ojo comenzó a romperse como el cristal y al igual que los esqueletos se desvaneció en la nada, la extraña sensación que sentía desapareció.

 **-una hora después-**

El sonido de ambulancia y sirenas de policía sonaba por todas partes, el edificio fue rodeado en solo una hora.

Touma miro como las personas eran llevadas a la ambulancia, mientras los policías revisaban el lugar, tras haber roto el sello, touma llamo a emergencias para que las personas recibieran atención médica, según othinus le había explicado, ahora las personas estaban a salvo, con el tiempo recuperaran la energía que les fue drenada.

"¿Quién aria algo como esto?" touma pregunto molesto.

"no lo se humano" othinus se encogió de hombros.

"será mejor que regresemos, ya puedo escuchar los regaños de fuji-nee" touma murmuro con un leve sonrojo.

Tras una discusión con taiga, el cual termino en que ahora en adelante se refiriera a ella de esa forma.

Touma logro llegar a la residencia emiya, en la cual lo estaban esperando un shirou preocupado y una taiga peligrosamente enojada, y todo fue para peor cuando se dieron cuenta del corte en su espalda, el había explicado (mentido), que se había lastimado ayudando a una chica con su mascota, (técnicamente una verdad a medias…verdad).

La ira de taiga se esfumo tan rápido como llego, shirou llevo un botiquín para tratarla, mientras que taiga lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, el cual cambio a una sonrisa triste después de ver la sonrisa tonta del chico.

La cena procedió sin problema alguno, touma decidió retirarse a su habitación a descansar.

"me pregunto si lo de hoy, es parte de esa guerra" touma miro el techo pensativo.

"de ser asi, esto será mas peligro de lo que imaginamos" othinus respondió.

"¿como puedo detener algo asi?" touma murmuro mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

 **-sueño-**

Touma abrió sus ojos, frente a el no era una ciudad en ruinas como en su sueño anterior, este era diferente.

Un campo abierto, el cielo lleno de nubes y un color naranja, anunciando el atardecer, el lugar desprendía un extraño olor, uno con el cual el se había familiarizado en estos años.

"sangre…" murmuro.

En solo un momento, el estaba rodeado de cuerpos humanos tirados en el suelo, todos tenían armaduras, espadas y escudos, lo cual el asumió que eran caballero, una lucha había tenido desarrollo aquí y según el pudo ver nadie quedaba en pie.

-acero-

Touma se giro, en una colina no muy lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de acero chocando con acero, el comenzó a dirigirse hacia la colina, al llegar noto dos figuras, el acercarse más logro visualizar dos caballeros que estaban luchando entre ellos.

"esto esta mal" el corrió hacia los dos caballero.

Uno de ellos llevaba una armadura completa, de pie a cabeza, de su casco sobresalían lo que parecían cuernos, mientras que el otro caballero solo cubría de los pies hasta el cuello, mostraba su rostro, ojos verdes claro, cabello rubio como el sol, pero su rostro no mostraba mas que arrepentimiento.

Touma se detuvo a solo metros del enfrentamiento al ver que el caballero de armadura completa con un movimiento desarma al otro, lanzando su espada lejos, sin embargo en solo un instante de sus manos una luz brillante emerge y lo ciega por un momento, para luego revelar una lanza blanca, la cual perfora el pecho del caballero de armadura completa, causando que su casco se rompa en pedazos, revelando su rostro, la similitud entre ambos era demasiada, acaso eran hermanos, no lo sabía, los dos discutían, pero el no podía escucharlos, era como ver una película, pero el sonido fue borrado, solo permitiéndole verla.

En solo un momento, el caballero de la lanza, la clavo en el suelo y se arrodillo cansado, mientras que el otro, cayó al suelo desangrándose, su rostro mostraba dolor y ira, touma no entendía lo que sucedía pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el.

Touma se acercó a el caballero caído, pero en un momento, todos desaparecieron, ya no había cuerpos ni el olor a sangre, incluso el caballero caído y el caballero de la lanza desaparecieron, en su lugar dos espadas estaban clavadas en el suelo, una tenía la empuñadura de color rojo, mientras que la guarda de color plateado con líneas rojas que continuaban hasta un escrito y luego se reanuda a la punta de la hoja de la espada, mientras que el otro, era ligeramente mas pequeño, con la empuñadura de color azul, la guarda de un color dorado y también un extraño escrito en la hoja de la espada.

Touma camino hacia ambas espadas, deteniéndose frente a ellas, contemplo ambas, admirando su diseño, sin embargo una idea paso por su mente, una leyenda que había leído en un libro de historia, el levanto su mano y la extendió hacia una de las espadas .

Al poner la mano en su empuñadura, una luz emano de la espada y se dirigió hacia su mano, touma intento soltarla pero en su lugar puso mas fuerza en su agarre, touma solo tenía algo que decir ante esta situación.

"que desgracia" el grito.

\- ... -


	3. Chapter 3

Touma despertó, llevando su mano derecha hacia su rostro, de nuevo el sonido del imagine breaker negando algo, secándose el sudor de su rostro, se puso en una posición sentada, su respiración regresando a la normalidad.

"si esto es el ataque de un mago con el plan de quitarme el sueño…esta haciendo un excelente trabajo" el murmuro con amargura.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia uno de los muebles pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo de Othinus descansando tranquilamente, con un suspiro se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, procurando de no hacer ruido y despertar a alguien, el camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a el patio trasero, sentándose en el piso, mirando la luna.

-seriamente, que son estos extraños sueños- el pensó con molestia.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia su mano izquierda, recordando ese sueño, esos caballeros luchando entre ellos, al girar su mano lo noto, una ligera mancha negra.

"que…¿qué es esto?" el lo observo detenidamente.

Ante la vista pareciera que se había golpeando la mano y dejado un moretón, pero no le dolía, por instinto el levando su mano derecha y con el dedo índice lo toco, sin embargo, nada paso, Touma suspiro cansado.

"me pregunto si esto será una señal de que mi mala suerte se esta preparando para golpearme" el murmuro asustado de que algo llegase a pasar.

-eso o tendrá que ver con la guerra que esta por comenzar- el pensó preocupado.

Con una sacudida de cabeza el trato de dejar esos pensamientos mientras trataba de relajarse.

 **-horas después-**

Touma se encontraba sentado con una taza de café en su mano, una mirada cansada.

"buenos días Touma-san, veo que te levantas temprano" Shirou lo saludo con una sonrisa.

"si…temprano, buenos días Shirou-san" Touma le sonrió.

El tiempo paso, taiga y Sakura llegaron, mientras Taiga se sentó a ver las noticias mientras esperaba el desayuno, Sakura procedió a ayudar a ambos con el desayuno.

-como primera nota, las fugas de gas ocurren por toda la ciudad, anoche otro edificio sufrió de una fuga la cual dejo a todos sus inquilinos inconscientes, sin embargo gracias a la llamada de un ciudadano las fuerzas oficiales y medicas llegaron a tiempo para tratar a los afectados, según se ha declarado todos los inquilinos se salvaron y ahora están en recuperación- la presentadora explico.

Touma frunció el ceño, de donde habían sacado que el incidente fue causado por una fuga de gas, cuando entro no había ninguna fuga de gas.

-este es el quinto incidente por el cual la policía envía el comunicado de que todos los edificios revisen sus instalaciones cuidadosamente, para evitar otro incidente como este-

-quinto…eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez, de ser asi el culpable esta cubriendo sus huellas- Touma pensó con preocupación.

-cambiando de nota, otro cuerpo ha sido encontrado en uno de los callejones de la ciudad, al igual que los 6 anteriores, la victima muere desangrada, la policía aun no encuentra alguna pista sobre el asesino, se les recomienda salir con cuidado y acompañado, evite salir pasada la media noche y asegure su casa- la presentadora termino de leer el reportaje.

-¿ataques?¿asesino?- Touma miro la televisión mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno.

"es triste saber lo que esta sufriendo la ciudad, desde fugas de gas, hasta un asesino suelto, Shirou al terminar las clases regresa directo a casa, sobre todo ahora que no estás en ningún club" Taiga aconsejo mientras comía su desayuno.

"entiendo, no te preocupes Fuji-nee" Shirou asintió.

Luego Taiga dirigió su atención hacia Touma.

"contigo, evita regresar a la misma hora de anoche, este fin de semana de llevare a conocer un poco la ciudad, asi que trata de no salir y si sales, regresa a la hora adecuada" Taiga explico.

"entiendo" Touma asintió.

Taiga se retira hacia su trabajo como maestra, mientras Shirou y Sakura se van poco después dejando a Touma solo, soltando un suspiro, se recostó en el suelo mirando hacia el techo.

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" el levanto su mano izquierda hacia el techo.

El miro la marca que apareció en su mano la noche anterior, por suerte para el podía hacerlo pasar como un golpe en caso de que alguien preguntara, sin embargo, como había aparecido era un misterio.

"a menos que sea por ese sueño…la espada" el recordó, el había tomado una de las espadas.

"¿pasa algo humano?" la voz de Othinus lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"bueno…" Touma comenzó a explicarle todo, desde el extraño sueño hasta la extraña marca en su mano.

-10 minutos después-

"ya veo, según lo que dices lo que viste fue un recuerdo" Othinus declaro.

"recuerdo…¿pero de quién?, estoy casi seguro que no es mio" Touma

"no estoy segura, pero en parte se debe a eso que tienes en la mano izquierda" Othinus señalo su mano.

"lo que esa silueta me puso" Touma murmuro.

"por ahora será mejor pensar en lo que se avecina, no estoy segura del todo, pero desde anoche he sentido grandes cantidades de magia moviéndose por toda la ciudad, algunas son leves como la de anoche, pero ay otras que van en aumento" Othinus explico.

"según las noticias, lo que paso anoche fue una fuga de gas, y no es la primera, con esa van 5 accidentes similares" explico mientras regresaba una posición sentada.

"me gustaría que te mantuvieras lejos de esto, mientras obtenemos mas información, pero dudo que lo hagas y tomes el consejo de esa mujer ¿no es asi?" ella miro a Touma.

"no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados con lo que esta pasando, anoche logramos frustrar el plan del mago que esta haciendo esto, si esta noche planea otro ataque quiero estar ahí para detenerlo" Touma declaro con una mirada seria.

"al menos deberías pensar en pedir algo de refuerzos" Othinus aconsejo.

Touma nego con la cabeza, dejaría eso como última opción en caso de que las cosas fueran de mal en peor, no quería meter a nadie mas en esto, a menos de que no tuviera otra opción, Othinus solo suspiro con molestia, pero si eso era lo que el quería no lo obligaría tampoco.

"por ahora lo mejor será salir y vigilar, si algo como lo de anoche vuelve a pasar, lo detendré" Touma declaro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la entrada, con Othinus en su hombro.

 **-algunas horas después-**

Touma se encontraba caminando por las calles, habia visitado algunas tiendas, entre ellas una de ropa, la cual no solo tenia variedad, si no que tenían un buen precio, ahora mismo se encontraba de nuevo sentado en el parque donde unos niños juegan juntos.

"bueno, medio dia y no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común" Touma concluyo.

En poco tiempo, los niños se retiraron del parque con sus madres llevándolos de la mano, Touma sonrió ante la vista, a veces el se preguntaba cómo fue su infancia, sin embargo, era algo que tenia que preguntarles a sus padres, cuando encuentre la manera de preguntarles sin tener que decirles que había perdido sus recuerdos.

"bueno, será mejor continuar" Touma se levantó.

El tiempo paso, mientras Touma conocía un poco mas la ciudad hasta que el cielo se oscureció anunciando la noche, para el todo parecía normal y el hecho de que Othinus se mantuviera tranquila lo confirmaba.

"parece que no ara nada esta noche" Touma concluyo mientras se preparaba para regresar.

"humano, otra concentración de energía" Othinus señalo hacia su ubicación.

Touma asintió y salió corriendo a toda prisa, con forme corria, calle por calle, el noto que a donde Othinus lo guiaba la cantidad de personas disminuía, el tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"detente" Othinus le ordeno.

Frente a el, estaba un parque, no parecía haber una sola persona en el área, no muy lejos había una área boscosa.

"¿estas segura de que este es el lugar?" touma pregunto con preocupación.

"la concentración de energia emanaba de este lugar, sin embargo ha desaparecido cuando llegamos" Othinus explico.

"eso solo nos dice que esto es una trampa y caimos en ella" Touma frunció el ceño, mientras analizaba el lugar.

"será mejor que no retiremos, estamos en desventaja" Othinus aconsejo.

"entiendo" touma se dio la vuelta y se disponía a correr, sin embargo, una niebla bloqueo el paso por donde había llegado, lo extraño era que solo cubría el camino.

"esto esta mal" Touma murmuro mientras notaba como la niebla oscura lo rodeaba, como si tuviera vida propia.

Touma se preparo y se dispuso a tocar la niebla con su brazo derecho esperando que se disipara con su imagine breaker, pero antes de que diera un solo paso, de la niebla algo comenzó a salir, como si se hubiera ocultado dentro, el lo conocía, era uno de los esqueletos que había enfrentado la noche anterior, pero en este habia algo diferente, era mas grande y no estaba solo, después de el, otro y otro esqueleto salio de la niebla.

Un total de 25 esqueletos habían salido de la niebla y lo habían rodeado, Touma analizó su situación esperando encontrar una via de escape, sin embargo no encontró ninguna, su única opción era luchar.

"Othinus, cúbrete y aférrate a mi bufanda" Touma ordeno

Othinus se escondió, Touma con un suspiro se puso en posición, los esqueletos lo tomaron como una señal y procedieron su ataque hacia el.

-10 minutos después-

Touma estaba exhausto, su respiración era pesada, su cuerpo esta cubierto de cortes y su ropa comenzó a llenarse de sangre en todas partes, el había logrado eliminar algunos esqueletos con un solo toque, sin embargo, a diferencia de los que lucho antes, estos eran mas fuertes y rápidos, pero lo que mas lo molestaba era que por cada esqueleto que negaba su imagine breaker, otro salía de la niebla.

La batalla se habia convertido en una de desgate, hasta que lograra encontrar una via de escape o fuera asesinado por los esqueletos.

"esto no va bien" el gruño, mientras esquivaba otra espada, sin embargo, otra se clavo en su hombro izquierdo.

"gahh" touma gruño de dolor.

Eliminando al esqueleto y sacando la espada de su hombro, el la tomo y bloqueo otro ataque, el no podía perder, no dejaría que estos esqueletos lo asesinaran.

"maldición" Touma cayo al suelo, mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo sangrante por la herida.

Los esqueletos se prepararon para su ultimo ataque al ver que el no podía mantenerse en pie.

Touma apretó sus puños, este no podía ser su final, el se negaba a aceptarlo, el analizo su situación una vez mas, por cada esqueleto que eliminaba uno nuevo aparecía de la niebla, si tan solo lograba llegar a la niebla y negarla con su imagine breaker, entonces tuvo una idea, era peligrosa, considerando que no era seguro que si tocaba la niebla esta desaparecería, era una apuesta muy arriesgada, pero era la única que tenia, pero había algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta, era que la marca en su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar.

"veamos que tal funciona" touma murmuro mientras se levantaba.

Para su desgracia, el sintió un agarre en sus pies, al mirar hacia ellos, noto que de la tierra un par de manos esqueléticas lo había atrapado.

"esto tiene que ser una broma" Touma gruño.

Pero los esqueletos no le dieron tiempo de soltarse, todos los esqueletos corrieron hacia el con sus armas apuntando hacia el, como si planearan apuñalarlo, Touma cerro sus ojos en espera.

-estruendo-

Touma fue enviado al suelo por una onda de viento, al abrir su ojos, pudo ver a la mitad de los esqueletos destruidos, sus huesos tirados en el suelo, mientras los restantes retrocedían en lo que parecía ser miedo.

Entonces lo vio, frente a el esta uno de los caballeros de su sueño, una armadura de cuerpo completo, un par de cuernos sobresaliendo se su casco, una energía de color rojo cubriéndolo como si fuera una especie de electricidad.

"mantente atrás yo me are cargo" el caballero hablo mientras movia su espada hacia los esqueletos.

En un solo momento desapareció, los esqueletos comenzaron a caer destrozados en el suelo, hasta que el caballero reapareció varios metros delante de el, su espada en su hombro.

Pero Touma sabia que esto aun no se había terminado, entonces dirigió su atención a la niebla negra, en espera de que mas esqueletos salieran de ella, sin embargo paso un minuto y nada salió, en su lugar la niebla comenzó a disiparse como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"…" el no lo entendía, por que desaparecer ahora.

El sonido de pasos lo saco de sus pensamientos, al ver que el caballero comenzó a caminar hacia el, hasta que se encontraba frente a el, su espada la bajo de su hombro y la clavo en el suelo.

"mi nombre es Mondred, clase saber" su voz era clara esta vez.

Su casco se desarmo como si fuera una especie de mecanismo el que la mantuviera unida, revelando su rostro, cabello dorado, ojos verdes claro, dándole una mirada seria.

"¿eres tu mi maestro?" su mirada seria cambio a una sonrisa salvaje.

Touma estaba sin palabras, su mirada se dirigio a su mano izquierda, una marca negra con borde rojizo estaba grabada en su mano, como si de un tatuaje se tratara.

Entonces lo recordó, lo que le había explicado el ser oscuro de su sueño, un maestro y un sirviente, lo que quiere decir que de alguna manera el había invocado a un sirviente, el solo suspiro con cansancio.

"este kamijou-san de verdad tiene mala suerte" el murmuro.

"…"


End file.
